nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fifth Child
'"The Fifth Child" '''is the thirtieth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 57th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 15, 2014. In the episode, Noah's status as the fifth child of the Queen causes excessive problems for Castor and Pollux. The Episode There was a fifth child. After all their work, there was still a child. An heir. A threat. Castor and Pollux crept silently through the deserted halls of the castle. They had no reason to move stealthily here. They were not unwanted. They were allowed full access to the castle's halls. Then, they went by different names. The nursery door was unguarded. To everyone else, this was just another room. But it held the only threat to Castor and Pollux's ascension to power. When the Queen awoke the next morning from a horrible nightmare and hurried to the nursery, she found an overturned crib, a smashed window, and another beacon of light cast into darkness. Castor and Pollux took the child to Storybookland, a town far from the Queen's jurisdiction, until of course the Fantasyland army annexed the territory several years later. The child was placed into the hands of Jonah, a fish merchant, and a close friend of Castor. Unbeknownst to Castor, Jonah had recently experienced a turnaround in his life and no longer pursued the tomfoolery Castor and he enjoyed as children. The sudden dump of a child on his step was unwelcome. But he was not to keep the child. He was to kill it. The Queen's orders. In the coming months, guards searched the kingdom secretly for the secret child. Jonah learned from one of his palace guard friends that they were looking for a boy named Noah. A cover-up. Piecing it together, Jonah never killed the child and kept his original name. He raised him to hate the monarchy that cast him onto the streets. Castor received a letter from Jonah after seven months, ensuring the child's death. Castor never questioned it. As Noah grew older, Jonah's health deteriorated. He began the creation of a last will and testament for Noah. He not only wanted Noah to be safe financially, but also at peace with his past. Jonah wrote everything that transpired with Noah; the dispersion of the royal children, the Queen's surprise child, being him, and the order for his execution by the Queen. He detailed Castor and Pollux's arrival and their position in the Castle. He drew sketches, labeled diagrams, and signed the only copy. He carefully placed everything into an iron box and locked it, holding onto the key until his dying day. When Noah was 19, Jonah died, his last words being "Never Gemini". Noah took over his father's fish business, discovered DAWN, and joined the rankings. Even by the time he had been declared a Captain, Castor nor Pollux recognized him. As DAWN grew powerful and took control, Noah was awarded the highest spot in the new government, under Castor and Pollux. At the time of Jonah's death, his memory was failing him. The key to the box was never given to Noah. When the lawyers of Storybookland found Jonah dead, they gave the box to Noah, but the key was different. The company that forged the key, Iron Casting, had put their name on the side. But rust had covered up all but "Cast." Thus, the lawyers gave the box to Noah, but the key ended up in the hands of Castor. Production Continuity and Story Arcs This episode detailed the backstory of Noah. He was kidnapped by Castor and Pollux during infancy and taken to Storybookland to be killed anonymously. However, his to-be executioner, Jonah, was a former friend of Castor who no longer felt the same way as his friend. He therefore decided to raise the child as his own, raising him in seclusion of his true identity and to hate the monarchy Jonah too despised. Jonah convinced Castor and Pollux that Noah had died. Upon his death, he left Noah a box containing all the details of his royalty. The box left by Jonah for Noah was given to Noah, but the key ended up in the hands of Castor by a simple mistake. References Jonah's name is a reference to the famous Biblical prophet who was swallowed by a whale, as seen in Storybookland. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes